The Elemental Chronicles
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: I'm not dead, so here's a new fanfic. Join your favourite characters from the show and the characters added in the Zodiac Wu on a new adventure of epic proportions. And y'know, pointless shenanigans, those are fun too.
1. Prologue of sorts, I guess

So here's a new fanfiction. Kim has been pestering me, so I started writing this.

* * *

A quiet day at the Xiaolin Temple, a rare thing when you spend most of your time saving the world, but not a nonexistent thing, as the monks slowly learned. Putting a hand over her eyes to block the sun, Alex stepped out into the courtyard. A butterfly flew up to her, landing on her cheek. She glared at it and blew at it. Being a persistent bugger, the butterfly sat there unphased. Alex gritted her teeth and raised her hand to punch the butterfly when she was interrupted.

"Alex, you aren't really thinking your plan out, are you?" Kimiko asked, stopping the other teen mid punch. Alex turned and looked at Kimiko, butterfly still on her cheek, and blinked. She picked up the butterfly with its wings and flung it into the air. The butterfly flipped mid-air before flying away.

"There, happy?" Alex said before turning and walking away. Kimiko shook her head and walked away too.

* * *

Jack kicked the door to his house open, his arms filled with robot parts. When he walked into the living room, he heard someone let out a loud, "ahem." He recognized the voice right away, and dropped all the robot parts, which landed on his foot.

"Smooth." said his cousin, Zach, watching the boy genius as he hopped around on one foot screaming like a girl. Footsteps were heard coming downstairs in response

"I hear girly screaming, that must mean Jack is home." Kim said, hopping over the back of the couch and sitting next to Zach. Jack let out a small chain of curses before turning to the two teenagers on his couch.

"What the hell are you two doing here?," Jack began, "I kicked you guys out last time, and I had no plans of you returning."

"Can't we pay you a surprise visit even though you made it clear you had no desire to see us, cousin?" Zach replied rhetorically.

"A.K.A.," Kim started, "We wanted to watch you have a hissy fit, so, here we are."

"Well, I want you out. That's right you heard me, get… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jack screamed as he opened the door and pointed for them two leave. With shocked expressions, the pair got up and walked out. The door was slammed shut behind them, and they turned to each other, not saying anything.

* * *

Kat and Ana were training as usual. Omi watched the twins battle, swinging their swords with both grace and skill.

"To think girls could fight so well. It's almost like I've been fed lies by my ancestors, although, I doubt that." Omi thought out loud. His comment caught the attention of both girls, who lowered their swords and turned to glare at the small child. Omi, who realized what he had said, backed away slowly, but soon turned and ran screaming as the twins chased him, swords ready to attack.

"Kat, Ana, no murdering a character from the actually series." Adam shouted to them, clearly not caring that he had just punched the fourth wall in the face.

Zach and Kim were still standing in Jack's front lawn. They stared at each other, trying to think of where to go.

"I have an idea," Kim said, pulling out a small GPS, "We can use this to tract the chip I put in that Gundam manga I gave to Adam."

"So we're going on a stalking mission?" Zach tried to clarify.

"YUP." Kim replied cheerfully.

* * *

Dojo was watering the garden. After all, spring was coming, and he wanted to get a head start. He pulled a weed out of the ground and dusted off his hands. He was just about to call it a day when he noticed a beetle crawling on a leaf. He took a can of bug spray and went to spray it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam screamed as he dived in and took the can.

"What are you doing?, I have to kill this vile beast." Dojo said angrily.  
"I'm keeping you from hurting Paul McCartney. I've been looking everywhere for him." Adam told him as he picked up the brown insect.

"C'mon Paul; John, George and Ringo have been worried sick about you." Adam said as he walked away, cradling the bug in his palm. Dojo shook his head with a disappointed sigh as he watched the teen walk away.

* * *

Keith was walking through one of the temple's many hallways when he ran into Raimundo. And when I say ran into, I mean it literally. The two boys slammed into each other and fell onto the floor. Keith let out a grunt as he landed on his butt. He rubbed his head and looked to see the culprit. What he saw was Raimundo, sprawled out on the floor, lying on his back. He looked at the other boy and sighed. He got up and walked over to the Brazilian, who looked up at the green haired teen.

"Dude, I never noticed how neon your hair is." Raimundo said, his tone indicating that he was slightly disoriented.

"Uhm… Thank you?" Keith said in a confused before offering the other boy a hand. He pulled Raimundo to his feet. He turned away from the teen and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore random comments. Raimundo, forgetting what he had been doing, turned and walked away.

* * *

Chase was sitting in one of his many throne rooms, petting the head of one of his many jungle cat minions. It was simple enough for anyone to see that he was bored. He hadn't attempted to torture the Xiaolin Warriors at all, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't think of a decent plan.

"I have an idea, Chase." Wuya came into the room. He didn't reply to her at first.

"Oh yoo hoo, Chaaaase. Hellloooo~. Chaaaasey. I know what you can do." Wuya persisted.

"And what might that be?" Chase said with a frustrated and defeated sigh.

"Well, you want to cause as much mayhem and destruction at the temple, right?"

"Yes." Chase humoured her.

"Well," She began, "What if we get a big elephant, and have it step on some stuff? Brilliant, right?"

"No… actually it's idiotic. Please go to your room and think about what you've done to bring shame to yourself." Chase said flatly.

Wuya pouted, kicking Chase in the shin before storming off.

* * *

Zach and Kim were still following the GPS. They were in the process of climbing up a hill, and Kim decided it would be a lovely time for a piggyback ride.

"Kim… You know… this hill… is awfully… steep, right?" Zach said between breaths.

"Yeah, why do you think I don't wanna climb up it." Kim said, giggling.

Zach let out a sigh, partly from frustration and partly from fatigue.

"Now go faster, I'm bored." Kim ordered, kicking him in the side to make him walk faster.

* * *

Brian and Clay were sitting in the kitchen. Brian sort of looked up to Clay, like the big brother he never had… except for, you know, Adam. But he thought Clay was cooler. He had a cowboy hat, and a funny accent.

"So, little partner, what's on your mind?" Clay asked.

"Food, I'm hungry, what do we have?" Brian said to the teen.

"Well," Clay opened the cabinets and refrigerator, "We have this."

"Awesome." Brian replied.

They were just about to start eating when they were interrupted by Jenn. The two boys turned to see the purple haired female standing in the doorway, looking at them, her face indicating disappointment.

"You guys know that other people live here, right?" Jenn said sternly. Brian was about to say something, but Jenn cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question, and don't give me any of your smartass comments." Jenn told him.

"I don't get it, you're normally so nice." Clay was awestruck.

"That's my sister," Keith said, entering the kitchen, "Normally nice like a summer day, but piss her off and even I wouldn't take her on."

"Now put the food away and get OUT of my kitchen." Jenn shouted. The cowboy and his partner in crime put the food away and left before she hurt them. Keith laughed, grabbed an apple from the fridge and left too.

* * *

Wuya sat on one of the many staircases in Chase's lair, still pissed.

"Can't believe he didn't like my idea. What am I supposed to do with that giant elephant I bought from an Indian lady now?" She shouted to no one.

"I suppose I could feed it to the tigers, they like elephant, right?," She thought for a minute, "Or, I could act on my genius idea."

She let out an evil laugh and teleported with a puff of smoke and a flash of green flame.

* * *

Kat and Ana had finally cornered Omi against the face of a cliff. They glared at him. Kat swung her sword first, but Omi countered with a burst of water from his palm. Ana swung next, but Omi used his other hand to block her as well. Omi was able to match their speed, and managed to counter every sword move with a burst of water, a kick or both. Omi was panting, but Kat and Ana were completely unscathed. They laughed in synch, and swung simultaneously at Omi. He jumped up over the swords and landed on the cliff above. Kat and Ana looked up at Omi, who grinned at his victorious moves. Kat and Ana looked at each other and then back to Omi, and Ana snapped her fingers. Vines burst from the ground and held Omi in the air by his arms and legs. He let out a small chirp of surprise and fear. Kat grinned, her pointed teeth gleaming deviously. She snapped her finger and the snow at the peak of the mountain began to fall. Omi looked up, his eyes wide.

"You know what you have to say." Kat taunted.

"I AM MOST SORRY I INSULTED YOU, YOU ARE BOTH SUPERIOR TO ME IN EVERY WAY, SHAPE AND FORM. PLEASE DO NOT CRUSH ME." Omi pleaded.

Kat grinned and Ana dismissed the vines. Omi jumped down from the cliff top and ran. Kat and Ana burst into laughter as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Zach and Kim had finally reached the gates to a rather impressive looking temple. Kim rang the doorbell and Adam answered.

"Finally, the pizza I ord… Kim?"

"Adam?" Kim replied.

"You're not my pizza, are you?" Adam said unhappily.

"No." Kim told him.

"Here, hold these." He said, handing a few Zodiac Wu to Zach and Kim. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. As he began yelling at the man on the other end in Spanish, Master Fung walked over.

Master Fung did not have to explain what he was going to say next, because anyone who read my last fanfic knows that in order to use, or even hold a Zodiac Wu; you must be a Xiaolin Dragon.

"Yes, excuse me as I break the fourth wall, but as the author just typed, you must be Xiaolin dragons. In fact, I have been expecting you." Master Fung told them.

"You have?" Zach and Kim said in unison.

"Yes, indeed I was aware of your arrival, that is why I came out her, to personally welcome you, Kim, the dragon of Metal, and you Zach, the dragon of Sound."

"Heh, together, you guys are metal sound, that's a Pokémon mo… No, Yo quiero MUCHO queso en mi pizza. No, muy rapido, yo no voy a pagar porque tu eres horrible. Espero que tu traigas mi pizza muy pronto." Adam screamed at the man before hanging up.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that they have pizza restaurants in China, the fact that Spanish people work there, or the fact that Adam can scream at them in Spanish." Kim said matter of factly.

"So, you guys are dragons, huh? Cool," Adam said to them, "…So, uh, how did you find me here?"

"About that… I'll tell you later." Kim said nervously.

* * *

The 11 monks, Dojo and Master Fung were gathered in the courtyard. Zach and Kim came out in their Xiaolin robes, black sashes and everything.

"Zach? AND KIM? Oh boy." Brian said shaking his head slowly.

"Yes, the two final dragons have joined us." Master Fung announced.

"I thought you said in The Zodiac Wu that there were only 11." Adam said, punching the fourth wall in the face for a second time.

"Well apparently I was wrong. I AM human, I CAN make mistakes." Master Fung said angstily. Just as he was about to dismiss everyone, the doorbell rang. Adam got up and went to the gate. He opened it and took the pizza from the man outside.

"Señor, yo necesito dinero." The man said, holding out an open hand.

"No, now GET OUT OF MI CASA!" Adam screamed, slamming the gate in his face.

* * *

Yup, the first chapter of a new fanfic. HAD to add my OCs, and my friends wanted me to add them two.

Why the hell not, i mean i've already added seven people.

I kinda hinted at part of the next chapter (/coughcoughelephantscoughcough)

Also a heads up, I plan on writing a Xiaolin Showdown fic with just the characters from the actual show, no OCs, but I don't know when i'll start, so...

Don't forget to review.


	2. A Frigid Assault

Here's the newest chapter. This time, we get to the actual story line. Enjoy

* * *

The monks were still gathered where they had been. As Adam returned, Master Fung remembered something important.

"Young monks, it is very important that you listen to my instruction. We will begin a series of tests to strengthen your elemental capabilities." He explained to them.

"Cool, I get to break more nice things." Alex exclaimed.

"Slow your roll, kiddo. We have a way of determining who trains in what order." Dojo interrupted.

"He's right. Your training will be determined based on whoever has the most untapped potential." Master Fung explained.

"Well, let's get it going. Clearly I will be first, because I have the most nonpicked potential." Omi gloated, massacring slang as he spoke.

"I hate to burst your bubble kid, but you're not first." Dojo told him. Omi went wide eyed and pouted.

"Well, who's first then?" Jenn asked the two.

"That will be revealed very shortly." Master Fung replied.

"Can't you just tell us now?" Brian asked impatiently.

"I cannot, as even I do not know who is first." Master Fung answered. The monks stared at him in a confused unison.

"Allow me to explain. You see, as the universe feels the growth of your potential, it will reveal an Elemental Shen Gong Wu. The dragon who trains first corresponds to whatever element the Shen Gong Wu is. Once the first Wu reveals itself, we will have our answer." Master Fung elaborated.

"Well you're about to get your answer." Dojo said as he slithered over, scroll in hand. Adam took it from him and opened it.

"The Glacier Needles. I'll give you one guess as to who they're for." Adam said as he handed the scroll to Kat.

"It says that they're thin needles made of ice, which are sharp enough to pierce through any material. Sound pointy and dangerous." Kat said, reading the scroll.

"They also sound perfect for cooling drinks off." Kim added.

Alex took the scroll from Kat. "Damn, it says we have to go to Antarctica to get them. Kat, why do you have to be ice? Why can't we have to go to the Caribbean instead?"

* * *

Wuya, and surprisingly enough Jack, were standing in front of Chase.

"I'm still mad at you Chase. Can we hurry this up?" Wuya practically spat at him.

"What's this about, anyway?" Jack asked.

"It's come to my attention that not only have Jack's oddly successful cousin and short and obnoxious girlfriend become Xiaolin Dragons, but them and the other dragons are becoming more powerful." Chase told them.

"You don't mean…" Wuya gasped.

"Yes, the elemental Shen Gong Wu have begun to reveal themselves." Chase continued.

* * *

The monks and Dojo crashed landed in a pile of snow. The wind was blowing hard and it was hard to see anything.

"You know, normally I'd complain about not being able to see, but let's face it, all there is to see is snow, I'm clearly not missing anything." Adam sighed.

"Normally I'd complain about being cold, so I will. Damn it, it's cold here." Kimiko said, rubbing her arms.

"How does the universe expect Kat to find things made of ice, when everything here is made of ice?" Raimundo asked.

"Simple really. It's called get off your ass and look." Keith replied.

The group dug themselves free of the snow and started searching for the Glacier Needles, but they weren't having any luck.

"So much ice… so much snow. How am I supposed to look at ice cream again?" Brian moaned.

Brian went to sit in the snow, but felt a sharp pain as he did. He sprung up and rubbed his butt. Kat saw this and walked over, she pushed him and he landed face first in a snow bank. She dug a little bit and pulled out five blue and gray icicle-like needles.

"Look What IIIIIIIIIIIIII got~." Kat sung. The others turned, their faces showed relief. The monks, feeling that this was a perfect time to leave, got on a now full size Dojo and flew away from the frozen wasteland.

* * *

China was beautiful compared to the Antarctic tundra. Adam pulled off his heavy winter coat and spread his arms to his side, absorbing the warmth. Master Fung greeted the monks, and then got down to business.

"Now that you have retrieved the Wu, it is time for your training." He said, getting to the point. The group of kids went over to the training ground. Half of the course that was set up in front of them was dangling above water, and the other half was in flames. Kat looked at the course and blinked.

"A true master of Ice can not only freeze water, but encase fire in a layer of ice so cold that it calms the flames." Master Fung told her, sensing her confusion.

"Is that all?" Kat said, sarcasm in her voice. Master Fung nodded. Kat gripped the Glacier Needles in her right hand and stepped up to the training ground. She was about to begin when the temple rocked and a crashing noise was heard on the south side. The monks, Dojo and Master Fung ran over to find Wuya.

"Hello my dear friends. I come bearing a gift for you." Wuya said slyly. She whistled and a large object crashed through the wall. As the dust cleared, the object revealed itself to be a large elephant. This elephant was no normal elephant, it had large horns which resembled blades, it was black, had piercing yellow eyes and red and orange markings that seemed to glow.

"That looks nothing like the elephant I used to feed peanuts to at the circus." Raimundo said timidly. Wuya let out an ear piercing cackle and the elephant cried out viciously. The group was about to get into battle positions when Kat stepped in front of them.

"He interrupted MY training, I will destroy this overgrown circus freak." Kat told them. She turned and glared at the elephant, and it did the same.

"Doesn't this surprise you guys?" Zach asked.

"Partner, we've fought fat ninjas, an evil French plant, a talking bean, a Cyclops, an evil snowman, an imitation Cat Woman, a…" Clay told him, counting off as he went.

"I get it, it isn't weird." Zach interrupted, stopping the Cowboy.

Kat placed the Glacier Needles in her ponytail and unsheathed her katana. Holding it in her right hand, she charged at the elephant. It countered with one of its blade-like tusks. It swung at Kat with its trunk, but she flipped backwards and dodged it. She swung at it again, but, being surprisingly agile, it was able to dodge her blade. She repeated, with the same result.

"Who put sugar in your corn flakes this morning, you hyper sonofabitch." Kat called out at the mammal. It responded with a loud trumpet and began to charge at her. She inhaled, an then exhaled sharply, a frigid wind blowing towards the beast. The cold wind slowed the beast down slightly, but it shook it off and sped up. She crossed her arms in front of her and spread them to her sides, making a wall of ice in front of her. The elephant slammed into the wall. Small cracks were made, but the wall held. It backed up and charged again. This time the force of the impacted shattered the wall, shards of ice rained down on Kat. She flung her arms up and all the ice flew into the air. She then flung them down to her sides and the shards, now full blown icicles rained down on the elephant. Its skin was thick enough to keep it from being injured, and a majority of the ice just bounced off.

"Okay, I lied. Someone toss me something useful." Kat called out to the others. Adam, in response, threw her the Third Arm Sash.

"You give me the belt with an arm attached to it." Kat said, frustrated.

"I decided to give you a hand." Adam told her, and was slapped in the back of the head by Alex in response.

Kat shrugged and wrapped the sash around her waist. The sash took her katana and held it, and she pulled the needles from her hair, holding three in her right hand and two in her left. She gritted her teeth and waited for the elephant to charge again. When it did she was ready, it swung at her with its trunk, the sash countered with her sword. She jumped up onto the elephant's back. She began slamming her fists into its back, the needles adding to the impact. Unfortunately for Kat, the elephant's skin rendered her blows useless. She screamed with fury and put the needles in her right hand back into her hair. She took the katana from the slash. It glowed blue.

"Frigid Slash… ICE!" She called out, slamming the blue glowing blade into the elephant's back. It screamed out in pain. She hit the elephant in the same spot and it cried out again.

"Now I…GOT YOU!" Kat flung the sword into the air, pulled the three needles into her right hand and raised both arms back.

"Glacier… NEEDLES!" She screamed as she swung both arms forward, the needles piercing into the elephant. The markings began to glow a blood red colour. Kat grinned as the sash caught her katana and she flipped off the elephant and retreated back the the group.

"Not the Heylin Elephant!" Wuya called out as the elephant exploded in a flash of red and orange. She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of green.

Master Fung was the first to speak.

"Very good, young dragon of Ice. Now all that is left is for you to complete the obstacle course. Are you ready now?"

"I…," Kat began, "Just fought a giant evil elephant. A bunch of flaming, waterlogged dummies sounds like a vacation. Let's get it over with." The group went back over to the training ground. Strangely enough, the fire was still going and nothing that was on fire seemed to be damaged, Shrugging it off, Kat crackled her knuckles, took off the Third Arm Sash, placed the needles in her hair and sheathed her katana. She stepped up to the training course and waited for another explosion. When nothing happened, she knew to start.

Like any ice wielding ninja, she started by freezing the water. This proved useless, as the fire emanated enough heat to melt the ice. Kat scoffed and tried again to no avail. Kat stood and glared at the fire, hoping that it would be extinguished by her frigid stare. When that didn't work, she tried to think of a plan. An idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She flung her left hand forward, freezing the water. Almost simultaneously, she flung her right arm up and lifted the ice out of the pool. She quickly dropped the ice on the fire. The action was followed by sizzling and crackling, but slowly the ice began to melt.

"Kat, it isn't going to work. That water won't stay frozen." Ana tried to reason with her sister.

"Don't worry, this time I WANT it to melt." Kat called back reassuringly. Kat smiled, her plan working perfectly. The ice continued to melt back into water. This time, instead of melting directly into the pool, it melted onto the fire. She spread her fingers apart and the ice split. The smaller pieces melted easier, and soon the fire was extinguished.

"Very good. You did exceptionally well Kat." Master Fung commended her.

"But Master, I thought you said she had to freeze the fire." Omi tried to ruin the mood.

"I think I get it," Kim said, silencing the boy, "Everyone knows you CAN'T freeze fire, it's physically impossible. Kat knew that not only could she not freeze fire, but eventually even her ice would melt. She used that to her advantage." Omi looked at Kim unhappily.

"To sum it up for those of you not on the same page as most of us, Basically I used the fire's heat to put it out. Its strength was its own weakness." Kat said impatiently.

* * *

Chase looked at Wuya, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Let me guess, your elephant plan didn't work, did it?" Chase said to her. She turned and glared daggers at him. He laughed.

"I take that as a 'no'?" Chase said chuckling. Wuya flipped him off and stormed out.

"Geez, someone has a temper." Chase said, still laughing,

* * *

So there you go. Kat was picked completely randomly. She also got to use her elemental attack.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Insert Yellow Submarine reference here

Since Kim has been bothering me. Yes, she's like an alarm clock. The difference is I can't throw her against a wall.

* * *

A new day was beginning at the Xiaolin temple. The sun was rising, and dramatic shadows were cast from the mountains. The tranquility was shattered by the sound of gunfire. Alex drew her gun back and blew the smoke from the barrel.

"Why do you even have those, who would let a 16 year old girl carry loaded weapons?" Raimundo asked her. She turned and shrugged.

"Where did you even get those from?" He asked.

"Well I got them from my man, Pablo. Although I wonder where HE got them." Alex replied. Raimundo facepalmed as Alex cracked a devilish grin.

"Could be worse, she could be a drug dealer." Kim said as she walked over.

"Yeah, I haven't touched that stuff since Ricky had to get me outta the slammer." Alex said. Raimundo and Kim stared at her, wide eyed.

"WHAT? It was a joke, geez." Alex said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Your sense of humour is messed up, girl." Raimundo said before turning and walking away.

"So, Kim. How are you enjoying your element?" Alex asked, facing the girl.

'Truthfully, I haven't even done anything with it. I think it might be broken." Kim said.

"Well, let's go, right now, you and me." Alex said, spinning the gun in her hand and holstering it.

"You sure? I mean it's not like I can't hold my own in combat, but you have much more experience." Kim told her.

"You'll do fine, I won't even use my element, not too much that is." Alex said, taking a battle stance. Kim inhaled, and then exhaled. She too took a battle stance, facing the other teen. Adam, who had been watching the whole conversation walked over and took one of Alex's pistols. He pointed it in the air and fired it, then he jumped out of the way to avid getting kicked, punched or otherwise maimed in any way. Kim charged at Alex, swinging her left leg forward. Alex caught Kim's leg with her right hand. Kim jumped, her right leg going forward, and her left leg going down in an attempt to drag Alex down with it. Alex let go of the left leg and flipped backwards to avoid the right one. Kim, who was still under the momentum of her kick, hit the ground and slid a few feet. She stood up and dusted herself off. Alex did the traditional "bring it on" hand motion, and Kim responded with a shout, which resulted in another charge at Alex.

"Didn't you learn the first time you tried this? Clearly it won't work." Alex said, dodging Kim's punch. Kim flung her arm to the side, a dagger flying out of her palm. It hit the ground with a clang. She eyed it, the blade gleaming in the early morning sunlight. She picked it up and pointed it at Alex, who responded by unsheathing one of her cleavers.

"Gee, got enough weapons on you?" Kim asked her. Alex replied by swinging it an off-guard Kim. Kim reacted quick enough to barely parry with the dagger. Kim balled her left hand into a fist. Her knuckle turned a silver colour. She swung a punch at Alex, who defended by spreading apart the fingers on her right hand, poison forming between them. She swung her hand to the side, forming a hardened stream of poison. Kim's metal fist hit the poison, which was still liquid enough to absorb the blow without shattering. The dagger in Kim's hand grew in length, and she swung again. Alex coated the cleaver in a coat of poison, which seemed to glow in the sunlight. The sword and the cleaver met with a crash, sparks and drops of poison flying into the air.

"So, think your powers are broken still?" Alex asked her, trying to push Kim over.

"I guess they work pretty well, now don't they?" Kim replied, pushing back.

They were about to continue when an explosion shook the temple.

"Seriously? Today too?" Alex shouted. Adam, Alex and Kim ran to the location of the explosion, the other monks already there. A smoking crater sat in the middle of the courtyard, outside the vault. Chase stepped out of the smoke and smirked.

"Chase, you're looking fabulous as ever." Kim jabbed.

"A pleasure, Kim, have you gotten shorter?" Chase poked back. Kim pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why are you here, Chase?" Keith practically snarled.

"I see you're as aggressive as ever. You might want to invest in some therapy sessions for that anger." Chase told him. Jenn held back her brother to keep him from charging at Chase.

"So are you just here to piss people off, or do you actually have a purpose for this visit?" Kimiko said to Chase.

"Now, why would I tell you what my intentions are?," Chase began, "You'll just have to find out."

"Or we could beat you senseless until you run away." Alex said, making a slicing motion across her throat.

Chase started to walk towards the group, but Omi stood in his path,

"I cannot allow you to continue. I will beat you until you can speak to your mother's brother." Omi told him.

"I think he means until you "say uncle"." Zach attempted to correct the short boy.

Omi went to kick Chase, but he was more than capable of dodging. Omi pounced at him, and Chase swatted him away.

"My intentions were to stay peaceful, but you've forced my hand." Chase said. He went to kick the currently incapacitated Omi, but his foot hit the blade of a katana instead. His eyes moved up the blade, and he saw Ana, her hand gripped on the hilt of the sword. She put force on the sword, and Chase was pushed back. He swung at Ana, but she flipped over his head, her feet touching his back. She extended her legs, and Chase was pushed to the ground. He rolled onto his back. Ana stood over him pointing the tip of the blade to his face.

"What are you gonna do now?" she mocked. Chase extended his right leg and swept Ana off her feet, her sword flying out of her hand.

Chase stood up and pulled out small, round, black object.

"The Yang Yo-Yo. How did you get that?" Raimundo said, surprised.

"Did you just say "yo-yo"? You've gotta be kidding me. What does it do?" Kim laughed, almost falling over.

"Basically, it takes you to an alternate world. There are two, and if you only use one, it leaves the chi of your current affiliation behind." Brian told Kim.

"In laymen's terms; if you're good, and you use one, it makes you bad, and vice-versa." Adam said.

"So all I have to do, is pick one of you, and you'll have no choice but to join the Heylin side… damn it." Chase said, effectively giving away his plan.

Chase gripped the yo-yo in his left hand. Alex jumped at him, but he side-stepped to dodge her. Keith gathered the darkness in his hand, a scythe forming. He gripped the handle and swung at Chase, who raised his left arm, the scythe blade hitting his armor, and bouncing off with a clink. The light gathered into a halo over Jenn's head. She grabbed it and swung her arm down, the halo morphing into a double-handed sword with a flash. She swung at Chase, who moved backwards, just out of reach of the blade. Chase flipped back and landed on his feet with a thud.

"Yang Yo-YO!" He called out as he flung the yo-yo forward. The yo-yo was just about to hit Zach, but Kim shoved him out of the way. The yo-yo hit her, and she disappeared in a flash of light. A few seconds later, she returned in the same flash of light. Almost instantly, she flipped over and landed next to Chase. Her eyes were red, and they seemed to glow. She glared at the Xiaolin monks, who stood in disbelief, with an exception of Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay. Chase and his new ally disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire, a ring of scorch marks in their place.

"What an…unexpected plot twist." Adam said slowly. The group turned to face the sound of footsteps. Master Fung stood there.

"Young Monks, it appears that history has repeated itself." He began.

"You mean this has happened before?" Zach asked.

"Yup. Happened to Omi a while ago. Of course, he entered the Yin-Yang world with just one yo-yo on his own though." Clay told them, much to the embarrassment of their yellow friend.

"Precisely. Since history has repeated itself now, it is likely that it will again, and Kim will rejoin us in no time." Master Fung added.

"In the meantime," Adam said, turning to face Zach, "You're gonna be fighting against your girlfriend. Think you can handle it?" Zach stared at Adam, his right eye twitching a bit. Alex smacked Adam on the back of the head, and he shut his mouth.

"In the meantime," Dojo said, now perched on Master Fung's shoulder, "A new Elemental Wu is revealing itself."

Kat took the scroll from Dojo and opened it. "Lesse here, The Discharge Sash. Clearly a lightning Shen Gong Wu, it says that when used, the user emits an electric aura, shocking anything and everything it makes contact with, except for the user themself."

"OBOi, a Shen Gong Wu made especially for me. That makes me pleased." Adam cheered.

"Well, I reckon we better get this show on the road." Clay said. The monks boarded their reptilian steed and took off.

* * *

Chase and Kim stood at the entrance to Chase's lair.

"I trust you are familiar with the Elemental Shen Gong Wu, Chase." Kim began.

"Indeed I am. I am also aware that a new one has revealed itself. I am going to entrust you with the task of preventing the monks from getting it" Chase told her.

"Understood, I won't let you down." Kim said before leaving the lair.

* * *

The monks landed in the middle of a garden. The flowers moved gently in the breeze.

"Look it, we're standing… in and English Garden." Adam started.

"Waiting for the sun?" Zach added.

"Yes." Adam said.

So we're looking for a belt. Guess we better search for it." Alex tried to get everyone back on task.

* * *

After a few hours walking, the group came upon a rather famous crosswalk.

"Guys, guys, GUYS. Abbey Road." Adam said, pointing to the white painted lines. The twelve of them walked across the crosswalk in groups of four, paying tribute to the greatest band to even grace the world with music. When they reached the other side, Adam looked up. He was overwhelmed as he stood in front of the recording studio of the greatest band to even grace the world with music. He looked up at the impressive building, when he noticed a black object hanging from the rooftop. He skillfully scaled the building, to everyones' surprise, and made it to the top. He grabbed the sash, but so did Kim, who had appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Kim… are you aware that octopi have gardens?" Adam asked her.

"Yes I am. Are you aware that I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown?" Kim told him.

"Well I am now." Adam said.

"Good. The challenge is simple. Apple Corps. Rooftop showdown. First to fall off loses. I wager the Ruby of Ramses." Kim said

"Alright, I wager the Pisces Pendant." Adam told her.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." The two called out. Unlike normal, the landscape was not distorted and nothing was changed. The monks wore their battle armor. Kim wore hers too, but it was black instead of blue.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!" They shouted.

"PISCES PENDANT!" Adam called out. The sky opened up, and rain poured out. The surface of the roof became slippery.

"So you made it wet, big whoop. I have the power of telekinesis. RUBY OF RAMSES!" Kim called out. Adam could feel himself getting lighter. He grabbed onto part of the building. Kim was oblivious to the puddles of water that were collecting around her feet, but Adam noticed it.

"Perfect." Adam said. He could feel it getting harder to grip part of the roof.

"Static Barrage… LIGHTNING!" Adam called out. He let go of the roof and flung both arms to his sides. Lightning flew out from his fingers and hit the puddles. Kim felt herself getting shocked, and she dropped the Ruby of Ramses. Adam landed with a thud. He walked over to Kim and picked her up. He walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over the side.

"I've got no time for you right now, Kim, don't bother me." Adam said, dropping the girl off the edge. The showdown ended and Kim landed on her feet. She scoffed and disappeared.

"Good job bro." Alex congratulated. Adam turned to Zach.

"Sorry I had to drop your girlfriend off the roof of a building" He said to his friend. Zach just shook his head with a sigh.

"Working for peanuts is all very fine, but winning Showdowns is a better time." Adam said, sash around his waist. Alex smacked him on the back of the head.

"I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside that I'm glad this is gonna be over soon." Alex said with a sigh. She realized she had done it too, and let out a "Damn it."

* * *

There ya go. It was a chapter about me, yaaaaay. Chock full of Beatles references, because i love those men. Also, Kim is evil, what a twist. We agreed on it, so yeah.

don't forget to review.


End file.
